


And She Was

by Fight_sister_fight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_sister_fight/pseuds/Fight_sister_fight
Summary: One-shot. University AU where Cosima gets intrigued and tries to befriend the sad, shy, blonde puppy in her Advanced Genetics class.





	And She Was

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically an university AU, I know like next to nothing about US universities, so I'm sorry for anything that might be wrong or just strange.

'I've heard that she slept with both doctor Leekie and professor Sharp.' Dani is whispering, but it's loud enough for other people to hear her. 'I guess that's why she's top of the class in both Biomedical Applications and Immunology and Pathogenesis. No wonder she has no friends.'

'It's probably because she's French,' Alexis chuckles as she combs a hand through her frizzy black hair. 'They enjoy lovers, don't you know?' Another disdainful chuckle.

Dani gives a poor imitation of a girl wiggling on the edge of her seat with a raised hand. With a faux French accent, she whines: 'Doctor Leekie! Doctor Leekie! _I 'ave a question about zees_.'

 

Scott gives Cosima an uncomfortable look as they sit in the lecture hall behind those two idiots, waiting for the professor to finish up her lecture for their Advanced Genetics course.

'Who are they talking about?' Cosima mouths to her friend and Scott nudges his head towards a girl in the front row. The girl's turned around and her eyes meet Cosima's for a moment. There's a hurt look on her face.

She's beautiful, Cosima thinks, with perfect blond curls and huge, innocent, dark, puppy-dog eyes. Wet eyes at the moment. Obviously the girl has heard Dani and Alexis. She shoves her books inside her bag and crumples up some papers.

'Wow, girl fights are mean,' Scott mumbles, but Cosima doesn't listen. Her eyes follow the girl, who's making her way out of the lecture hall, looking like a forlorn puppy.

* * *

Cosima's intrigued by the blond girl. It isn't a surprise. She's always been fond of puppies. When she was nine she'd found an abandoned litter of puppies next to a dumpster on her way home from school. Only one of them was still alive. She'd wrapped the poor little thing in her scarf and took it home. Her mom hadn't been happy with that, complaining that it was a mutt and riddled with fleas and worms. But still she'd helped to nurse Madame Curie (as Cosima had named her) back to health.

She does a little digging over the next days, though she doesn't manage to find out much about the blond puppy. Her name is Delphine according to Scott and she's an exchange student from France. She seems pretty lonely. It appears she has no friends indeed, preferring to focus solely on her studies. And that's when Cosima decides to become her friend. Obviously the girl could use one.

Advanced Genetics is the only course they share, so the next lecture she drags Scott along to find a place next to Delphine. It isn't hard. Delphine is easy to recognize and apparently she likes to sit in the front row, lonely and isolated from most of the other students.

'Hey.' She smiles broadly at the girl and brushes her dreads across her shoulders. She drops her bag and plops down in the seat next to Delphine's. 'I'm Cosima, this is my friend Scott. Nice to meet you.' It's kind of a weird thing to introduce yourself to a random person in a lecture hall, but she figures no one can really refuse someone who's just being polite.

Delphine hesitates before taking her hand, nervously looking over her shoulder, but eventually she shakes Cosima's hand with a small smile on her face. 'I'm Delphine. _Enchantée_.'

' _Enchantée_ ,' Cosima mimics. 'What's your major?' she asks, but she doesn't get an answer, because the other girl brings a perfectly manicured finger to her lips and whispers a quiet 'hush'.

Delphine is definitely an eager puppy. Way too focused on the lecture to chat with Cosima. It should be frustrating, but it's actually kind of cute. The blonde is eagerly watching the power point presentation, ready to soak up the knowledge like a sponge. Her tongue is poking out from between her lips as she diligently writes down every word the professor utters. It's almost sensual how the French girl lets out gasps of wonder and surprise as professor Fitzgerald tells them odd details about the human genome.

* * *

That course of events repeats itself for several weeks. She and Scott sit next to Delphine each lecture, but she barely learns anything about the blonde in the few minutes that Delphine is willing to chat before the start of the lecture. All Cosima manages to find out is her age, that she's obtained her bachelor's degree in France and the fact that she skypes with her mother every week (and that's only because she's seen the dates marked in Delphine's planner). It's frustrating. Either Delphine doesn't realize that Cosima is attempting to befriend her or she simply doesn't care.

 

'Cosima,' Scott complains after four weeks, as they walk out of the hall. 'You didn't take any notes again. You need to pay attention instead of drooling all over this French girl.'

'I know Scotty, but that's why I have you. Will you please send me your notes?'

'Fine. But this is the last time. Next time you can ask Delphine for her notes.'

Her eyes grow big. It's perfect. A perfect excuse. Delphine handwrites all her notes, so she could ask to copy those and then offer to bring them back to Delphine's place. Then she could even figure out where the French girl lives. She swears she's not a stalker, but Delphine is such a sad, lonely and lost puppy.

Her friend groans. 'Cosima, that's ridiculous.'

'-No, it's rad.'

'Cosima, how do you even know she's... you know?'

'What?'

Scott looks around uncomfortably and then whispers. 'You know... Into girls. You heard what Dani said, that she's slept with a professor.'

Cosima rolls her eyes. 'You believe those trolls? I don't know if she's gay Scotty. But a girl can try, can't she?'

* * *

So the next week, Cosima sits down next to Delphine again. Scott has refused to participate in her scheme and has chosen to sit somewhere in the back. It's a good thing actually. At least now Delphine won't ask why she couldn't copy Scott's notes.

'Hey Delphine,' she greets cheerfully and Delphine mutters a timid 'hi'.

Cosima flashes her a toothy grin and asks: 'Hey, I was wondering if I could maybe copy your notes from the last lecture? My laptop has crashed and I lost my own notes.'

Delphine gasps. ' _Mon dieu_. That's horrible!' Cosima does her best not to smile. She wants to tell Delphine that there are worse things than losing your notes, but she holds her tongue.

Blond curls dance as Delphine shakes her head, obviously disapproving of Cosima's note-taking methods. 'You know, you should really consider taking notes on paper as well. Or perhaps make a back up of your laptop after every lecture.'

'I know,' Cosima agrees with an easy smile, though of course she will do no such thing. 'I know. I'm such an idiot. So could I borrow yours? I'd owe you big time, obvs.'

A small smile appears on the blonde's face. She has dimples, Cosima notices. _Such a cute puppy_.

'Yes. Of course. Just... Just be careful with them, please.' She opens her notebook and rips out the notes from last week, handing them to Cosima. She feels almost guilty for making Delphine rip out her precious pages.

'Of course, I'll guard them with my life. Thank you so much, Delphine.'

'It's okay, Cosima.'

She's remembered Cosima's name. Her heart skips a beat.

'I owe you a drink,' she starts, but Delphine hushes her.

' _Tais-toi,_ the lecture is starting.'

 

After professor Fitzgerald ends the lecture, Cosima tries again. 'Where do you live? I'll bring back your notes after I've copied them.'

'That's not necessary.' Delphine mumbles. 'You can give them back next week.'

'Are you sure?' she asks. 'What if you want to study them in the mean time?'

She's teasing, but the blonde bites her lip in doubt, obviously ill at ease with the thought of not having her notes near. Cosima has to put her hand in front of her mouth to prevent Delphine from seeing her smile.

'I think I'll manage,' the French woman decides eventually.

'Well, you should give me your number then,' Cosima grins cheekily. 'Let me take you out for coffee as a thank you.'

Delphine doesn't seem to get the hint. 'You don't need to,' she tells her. 'You don't have to be friendly. It's okay. Just bring them back next lecture.' She fidgets with her pen.

She seems like such an uncomfortable, little puppy. Was no one ever nice to this girl? Did no one ever talk to her? She places her hand on Delphine's arm. 'I know I don't _need_ to. But I want to, Delphine. Pretty please?'

A coy smile. ' _D'accord_.' And in her neat handwriting Delphine writes down her phone number at the top of her notes. No way in hell this girl is straight, Cosima thinks to herself.

* * *

She starts a little project the next day. She folds the notes in half and ties a string around them to keep them together. Then she steals wobbly eyes from Alison's craft supplies and glues them onto Delphine's notes.

The first photo she takes is of the notes next to a piña colada cocktail.

 _Don't worry,_ she texts Delphine. _Your precious papers are enjoying themselves_.

The French girl doesn't reply, but Cosima is not in the least bit deterred. In fact, it only spurs her on. She takes other pictures: Delphine's notes next to Kira's Lego palm trees, on the edge of a bath tub, wearing a sombrero. She even spends her time crafting little paper glasses for the notes and lets a little playmobil professor teach it E= mc2.

Finally, after a day of pictures, she sees on her phone that Delphine is typing. And typing. And typing. And then finally a message appears: _Haha_.

She gasps in disbelief. _Haha_? The only thing Delphine can say is: _Haha_?

 

'Not everyone is charmed by your silly jokes, Cosima,' Alison chastises when she complains to her sister. 'This Delphine sounds like a serious person. Maybe she's annoyed by you sending her all this fudging crappola.'

Sarah just shakes her head. 'Fuck, Cos. What did you think she was gonna say? _How sexy that you took all these childish pictures of a bunch of papers. Come over quickly, I must have you now?_ ' Both of her sisters snort with laughter.

Cosima rolls her eyes and gestures wildly in frustration. 'Whatevs. What do you guys know about women, anyway?'

* * *

Delphine does agree to meet her though. On a Tuesday afternoon, in between classes, they have coffee in an espresso bar somewhere on campus.

She's five minutes late. Which is actually on time, really. Her sisters would probably say that she was early, but she can see Delphine anxiously checking her watch.

'So sorry I'm late,' she mutters. 'I'm kinda always late though, so kinda always sorry.' She sits down on Delphine's opposite and takes off her coat. She fumbles around in her bag for the notes and hands them to the blonde.

'I saw my notes were having a very good time,' Delphine says with a serious look on her face, though her eyes are twinkling. 'They are probably sad to return home.'

Cosima flashes her a grin. 'Well, they missed you, obvs. I think they're glad to get back to their real owner.'

A smile appears on the blonde's face, her dimples show again. She fidgets with a package of sugar on the table. 'I'm sorry... I-I'm not very good at this, Cosima.'

Cosima raises her eyebrows. 'At what?'

'This... Um, small talk. Interacting. Making friends. I always feel awkward.'

'Yeah, I can tell,' Cosima giggles, but when Delphine's face falls she wants to shove her hand down her throat and pull out her vocal cords to make sure she can never say anything again that could hurt this precious puppy.

'Sorry,' she winces. 'I didn't mean it like that, obvs. I'm just a total idiot with a too big mouth. See, I'm way more awkward than you.'

The French girl looks up at her. Her puppy dog eyes are still sad. 'It's just... Americans can be confusing sometimes. Like Dani and Alexis. You heard what they said about me, right? They were so nice to me when I first met them, but then I found out that they were actually really mean. They were mocking me behind my back. And when I said something about it. Well... they just continued to do so in my face during that lecture.'

'That's not because they're American,' Cosima replies, indignantly. 'Those girls are just bitches. They're probably just jealous.'

'I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you or to imply that-that all Americans are the same...' Delphine stutters and Cosima smiles.

'I know. Don't worry. I know that not all French people enjoy lovers.' She sticks out her tongue and Delphine buries her face in her hands.

'I just said it as a joke once. I would never sleep with a professor. I- I don't even _like_ men.'

For a moment Cosima wishes Scott was there to hear it. She smiles. 'Ditto, totally understand that.'

They talk for over an hour, she finds out that Delphine is in the States for a year for an exchange program. That she went to boarding school as a teen, and no, it was nothing like Harry Potter. Afterwards Delphine got her bachelor's degree at a university in Paris. She learns that Delphine's father died when she was fourteen and it's clear that she misses her mother a lot, even though she tries to be casual about it. Delphine's focusing her studies on immunology and she's very passionate when she talks about what interests her about pathogens and diseases. It's adorable.

Cosima, in her turn, tells Delphine about her sisters. About the annoyances of being identical triplets, about sharing a house with her sisters. About her little niece and about the fascinating field of evolutionary development.

She whines in disappointment when Delphine points out that it's nearly time for their respective classes.

'It's a lab,' Delphine mutters. 'I can't be late.' She kisses Cosima's cheeks quickly. 'I had fun though, it's really nice to make a friend in the brave new world.'

Cosima grins. 'Yeah.'

'Ciao.' Cosima waves at her and saunters off to her own class, a big smile on her face.

 

She's surprised when Delphine texts her that evening, asking her to join her for some lecture on something called Neolutionism in the early afternoon on Friday. She knew both of them had enjoyed themselves, but she hadn't expected Delphine to take the initiative for a next _rendez-vous_. Neolutionism sounds kind of fringy, but as long as Delphine's there, she really couldn't care less.

* * *

'Cosima, you came!' Delphine sounds both surprised and excited to see her at the Neolutionism lecture.

'Of course I did, I told you I'd come.' The taller woman stares at the ground awkwardly for a moment and bites her lip. Cosima's heart aches. Is Delphine used to being stood up? That's just ridiculous, who'd stand up this tall, beautiful, French goddess?

'Come on, let's find a seat,' she mumbles, grabbing Delphine's hand and making her way through the crowd.

The lecture begins promising, the light effects are kind of spectacular, and doctor Leekie's talk about Plato is sort of interesting, but then it just becomes weird.

Delphine raises her eyebrows at Cosima while Leekie talks about directing your own evolution.

It really makes no sense, how can he even call it evolution if it happens on such a small scale? And traits like surgically fabricated tails and ultra red vision are not even heriditary.

'I think...' Delphine whispers softly in her ear. 'I think Neolution is bullshit, Cosima.'

Cosima snorts at the serious look in the other woman's eyes and her new friend starts to giggle. Doctor Leekie looks at them in annoyance.

 

'I'm so sorry, Cosima,' Delphine apologizes afterwards. 'I took one of his classes in biomedical applications. It was nothing like this. I thought it would be better.'

'I had fun. It was ridiculous, but kinda funny,' Cosima smiles. 'And at least now I know I never have to sign up for his courses.'

Delphine stiffens all of a sudden, hiding herself behind Cosima's shoulder. 'Oh no, I think doctor Leekie spotted me. He always wants to talk to me in French to show off. Maybe we should go.'

'Come on.' Cosima grabs a half full bottle of wine from one of the tables and hides it under her coat. 'Let's take a little souvenir and get the hell out of here.' Delphine's eyes grow large, but she takes Cosima's hand and drags her to the nearest exit.

'Excuse me,' a security guard calls after them. 'Did you just take a bottle of wine? Miss! Miss!'

'Run!' Cosima shrieks and hand in hand they run across the pavement, leaving the security guard at the door, shaking his head.

 

They drink the wine straight from the bottle on a bench in the courtyard, still giggling about their little adventure and the ridiculous lecture. But when Delphine looks at her watch, she starts to fidget.

'I have a class in fifteen minutes,' she tells Cosima.

'Come on, it's just a lecture right? Do you really have to go?'

Delphine bites her lip and Cosima feels almost guilty for being such a bad influence. Almost.

'I've never skipped a class before, Cosima.'

She rolls her eyes and pushes a curl behind Delphine's ear. 'Well, that settles it. I'm gonna take your skipping-virginity. Come on.'

'I guess I could ask someone if I could copy their notes.'

'That's the spirit.' She grabs Delphine's hand. 'Come on, let's do something crazy. Let's steal some bikes.'

' _Quoi_? I have a bike, Cosima. It's right outside.'

'Just kidding. Let's do something fun. Doesn't matter what. We can bake cookies. Or go to thrift shops and take weird photos. Or we can go to IKEA and pretend we live in one of the show room kitchens.'

For a moment she fears she's being too enthusiastic for the blonde. After all an ex girlfriend once dumped her for being _too intense_ , but Delphine seems to just be considering her proposals. She's happy to learn that Delphine is not as serious as she seemed, now that she's gotten to know her better.

'I'm fond of those daim cakes at IKEA,' she smiles and then her eyes light up with excitement. 'I can take you on my bike! It has a rack, you can sit on it!'

* * *

It's the worst idea ever, Cosima decides later. She's sitting on the rack of Delphine's bike, her ass sore every time Delphine hits a bump in the road. It's at least a three mile ride and Delphine's obviously not used to cycling in the States. Plus she's slightly tipsy and Cosima can only hope that they'll survive this trip. The only positive thing is that she has a good excuse to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist as traffic rushes past them.

Delphine smiles at her proudly when they reach the blue and yellow store. 'That was fun.'

'For you maybe,' Cosima groans as she hobbles off, rubbing her sore butt.

' _Pauvre petit chiot_ ,' Delphine coos, playfully pulling on Cosima's dreads.

'You're the puppy.'

And then she pulls Delphine towards her by the lapels of her coat and presses her lips to the blonde's. She seems stunned for a moment, but then she kisses back hungrily and Cosima decides that Delphine looks even better after she's just been kissed. Her lips red and her curls tousled. A slightly dazed look in her eyes.

They hold hands as they enter the store. 'Cake first,' Cosima decides and they stumble to a little nook inside the restaurant feeding each other bites of cake between kisses, both drunk on love.

After that they make their way through the store like two excited children, until Cosima finds a shelf full of kitchen timers and makes it their goal to set them all to go off in fifteen minutes. They wait, giggling and kissing in a corner, until all the timers go off within a matter of seconds. People look surprised and some stare disapprovingly at the two adults, laughing and kissing shamelessly in the corner near the cutlery.

Eventually they move on from the kitchen supply section and make their way over to a showroom kitchen. They both sit down on opposite sides of the table. Delphine watches her closely as she presses an ugly blue mug to her lips and pretends to drink. The blonde copies her movements. Most people walk on in ignorance, but some stare in amusement.

'Do you want another cup of tea, dear?' she asks, lifting the _Riklig_ tea pot and pretending to fill Delphine's mug.

' _Merci, mon amour_.'

'Tell me how your day was, honey? Did you enjoy dissecting corpses at the morgue today?'

'It was okay,' Delphine mutters, seemingly a bit uncomfortable as she catches several shoppers watching them.

'Well, you won't believe what I heard about the new neighbors at the grocery store today. You know I'm not the type to gossip, but apparently she likes to strangle him with her belt during sex. Surely that's not a healthy marriage.'

 

Delphine's body is shaking with laughter, unable to keep a straight face as an older woman stares at their weird domestic scene in shock. The woman grabs her husband by his arm and whispers something in his ear.

'It's probably some experimental theater group, Clara,' he mutters as he urges her to walk on. 'Don't stare.'

Delphine can't seem to stop laughing, tears making her way down her cheeks. She's still doubled over in a mixture of laughter and crying when she suddenly presses her hand between her legs and giggles: 'Oh, Cosima, I need to go to a bathroom before I pee in my pants.'

Cosima pulls her from her chair and hurries her off towards a bathroom, both of them still unable to stop laughing. The bathroom is empty and deserted, one of the lights is flickering. She waits with her back against the wall until Delphine's done, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'I haven't had this much fun in weeks,' Delphine tells her after she's washed her hands, coming to stand in front of her. ' _Merci,_ Cosima.'

Cosima licks her lips. 'Yeah ditto, obvs.'

They kiss again. It's soft and passionate and oh so good. And before she knows it, Delphine has her pressed against the wall with her skirt hiked up and one leg wrapped around her waist.

'Stop,' she pants as the other woman's hand disappears under her shirt and Delphine's smile falters. 'You don't...?'

'Not here. Not in a public bathroom. Especially not in an IKEA bathroom. That's just gross.'

' _Oui_. You're right.'

'I'm gonna call my sister and ask her to pick us up. I don't think my ass will survive another trip on that bike of yours. Plus, American cities are not made for cycling without a helmet. And then I'm going to take you home and-'

Delphine's beautiful eyes grow big. '-Your sister? But Cosima, she'll know that...'

'That I want to fuck you senseless? Yeah, probably.'

'But what about my bike? I can't leave it here.'

'Not a problem.'

* * *

After some discussion, a little threatening and a promise to watch Kira next week, Sarah comes to pick them up, looking as annoyed as ever.

'I don't think your sister likes me,' Delphine whispers in her ear as they unload her bike from the back of Sarah's pick up truck after the short ride.

'Don't worry. You'll grow on her. Besides, I like you, that's what matters.' She presses a kiss to Delphine's cheek.

'So,' Sarah states. 'Cos, you know I'm spending the night at Cal's with Kira. Alison's at Donnie's so you have the house to yourself. Please be _considerate_ of your sisters and don't fuck on other surfaces than your bed or at least have the decency to clean them afterwards so Alison is not going to have a heart attack, okay?'

She can see that her sister is enjoying the blush that creeps up on Delphine's cheeks. Delphine stares at the ground and she's acting like a shy puppy again.

'Way to kill the mood, Sarah,' Cosima groans. 'Besides, you're one to talk. Remember the last time you had Cal over? Allie had to wipe down the entire house with disinfectant.'

Sarah raises her middle finger. 'You kids have fun fucking like rabbits,' she yells, stepping into the car again and starting the engine.

'Whatevs, hit the fucking road.'

'Love you, Cos.'

 

'You've got any siblings?' she asks as they watch Sarah drive away, and Delphine shakes her head in shock.

'Ah don't worry, my puppy. Sarah and I always talk trash to each other. But we love each other. We really do.'

She pulls Delphine inside the house and helps her out of her coat. 'And now I'm going to ravish you.'

* * *

They make love in Cosima's bed. She'd expected Delphine to be shy and perhaps even a little timid, but she soon finds out that she's never been more wrong. The blonde is an enthusiastic and passionate lover. She's almost aggressive, pushing Cosima on her back and attacking her with kisses, nipping and sucking at the skin of her throat. She eagerly sucks on Cosima's nipples, admiring how they stand out from her pale skin.

'Please,' Cosima whines. 'I'm aching for you.' She spreads her legs wide, silently urging Delphine to touch her where she needs her most.

Teasing dark eyes stare into hers, before she finally feels a finger part her labia.

'You're so wet,' Delphine mumbles, appreciatively. 'And you're so beautiful. _Ma belle_.'

Two long fingers enter her and then she can't think anymore. There's just Delphine and pleasure and 'Oh God there'. She grips the blonde's shoulders tightly and presses her lips to Delphine's, desperate for a kiss. The other woman works her expertly and it's not long before she explodes around Delphine's fingers.

'God, Delphine,' she moans, trembling all over.

Delphine sucks her fingers into her mouth, her eyes big and innocent. 'You are so beautiful,' she whispers.

 

Delphine is loud. She's very glad that her sisters are both gone, because she's sure there would have been relentless teasing about all the _oui_ 's and the _mon dieu_ 's.

Delphine's lying in front of her, her legs spread open and her pussy looking delicious, like a hot, wet, pink nirvana. 'So beautiful,' Cosima whispers. 'You smell so good.'

She kisses a very excited clitoris and apparently that makes Delphine forget about English entirely, because all she can say is: ' _Oui. Comme ça. S'il te plaît_.'

She slips her arms around Delphine's thighs and pulls her closer, nuzzling the damp hair around her pussy, inhaling the heady aroma of Delphine's arousal. The blonde is dripping wet and it makes Cosima dizzy with excitement, just the knowledge that Delphine wants – no _needs_ this so badly _._

She takes a long lick and Delphine's hips buck off the bed. 'Oh, Cosima.'

'You taste like heaven,' Cosima moans and she laps up Delphine's arousal before moving up to her clit. She flicks the sensitive bud with her tongue and lashes it from the side, relentlessly attacking the little bundle of nerves.

Delphine's thighs quiver and her moans grow louder and more frequent as Cosima works her up to a climax. And then strong thighs clamp around Cosima's head, Delphine's hips buck and then she stills and shakes as her orgasm takes over. ' _Oh mon dieu._ Cosima. _Oh, mon dieu_.'

The blonde is smiling at her with a dopey grin on her face as Cosima moves up to kiss her.

' _Mon amour_ ,' Delphine moans, tasting herself on Cosima's tongue. She's still panting a little.

It's only then that Cosima notices that her cheeks are wet with tears.

'Hey, you okay?' she asks, concerned about her blond puppy.

Delphine nods. 'Yes.' She wipes her eyes.

'You sure?'

'I-I cry after sex sometimes,' the blonde admits.

'Poor you.'

'But you know what?'

Cosima looks up at her with expectant eyes. No, she doesn't know. But Delphine will tell her.

'I'm never this hungry. I could kill for some ice cream.'

She grins. 'Okay, your wish is my command. I'm gonna go downstairs to the freezer and I'm gonna get us some Eskimo pies.'

'Eskimo,' Delphine repeats, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

'Yeah.'

'I don't think I know it.'

'Prepare yourself. You're about to become a craven addict.' She flashes Delphine another toothy grin.

'I think I already am.' Two innocent puppy-dog eyes look up at her, so unguarded, so open, so full of love.

She bends down to kiss her again. 'That makes two of us.'


End file.
